1452 (ReDi)
Map ---> http://i.imgur.com/2FIjeeU.png Events Turns Bosnia I said last turn I want attack montenegro with 2500 soldiers i have 7 500 soldiers and 45 000 reserves (that is from military statistic) and i dont found montenegro in statistic, does that mean that montenegro does not have army???? is that my victory??? Aragon Grenada is finally occuppied and surrenders to Castille and Aragon. A message is sent to the king of Castille suggesting Aragon to take the occuppied lands in Grenada. Also, an invasion of Navarra begins using 3,500 troops with 1,000 casualities. As expected, France declares war on Aragon, but they couldn't advance in the Pyrenees because Aragonese troops were already there, defeating a 3,000 units French army at Huesca suffering 3,000 casualities. An offensive crosses the Rousillon inside mainland France, sieging Toulouse with 7,500 soldiers while other 6,000 advance further in the south. The advance is sweep due to the lack of French troops. 15,000 troops brought from Naples land in Marseille and take the city with no stop due to the lack of French navy in the Mediterranean. Only 10 warships were sunk destroyng the French navy The conscription program recluits 2,000 soldiers, and the ports are starting to receive trade. To increase the treasure, Aragon opens fully the market with England, Castille and Venice, thus, the income is raised by 3K. A proposal of protection is sent to the Papal States. Notices are heard of new lands across the Pillars of Hercules (Gibraltar), and an Aragonese exploration fleet crosses the strait and is stationed at the Canary islands with the permission of Castille. Rhodes is fortified with 1K. In response to Venice's proposal, the remaining Aragonese troops in Naples are sent to Rhodes together with 5,000 neapolitan troops. The korean emyssary is well received and is showed some of european technology, while him shows Aragon the korean "firework launcher". Economy: 42,500 Military: 45.500 Castille Crown They finnish Tripoli sendings 2.000 trops. Later of 3 years waiting , Castille install impost and gains 400 $ I accept Aragon conditions. They also countinue expanding in Sahara and also proposes buy Sicily to Aragon. Also he is claiming Melilla to Portugal with this message: Give me Melilla for assent a relaction. He completes South Cyprus invasion sending 2000 soldiers. Also helps Aragon to annex Navarre sending 2.000 Capaigns for soldiers reclutation is so porwerful and 6.000 soldiers has recluted. Also build a trade port in Lanzarote Island by 1000. And Helps Venice with Mameluk. The Papal States The Papal States accepts the Protection proposal from Aragon. The Pope is now a Protectorate of Aragon and will protect each other in war times. Created a new army of 5000 men and a fleet of 100 trade ships. The Pope send the trade ships to protect the trade from the Venice node, Increasing trade efficiency by 10% Trade ports and Monuments were build in Rome and Urbino. Economy: 32.000 Military 10.000 Most Serene Republic of Venice After the coincidence in Banu Salyam where Venetian troops met Mamluks troops, the President of Venice declares full scale war against the Mamluks. Venice sends all of it soldiers except 2K to the battleground. Also Venice sends 20 war galleys to Alexandria to qonquer the city. Support recieved by Aragon. Venice also ask for assistance to Ottomans, Castille and Aragon to help Venice if peace is not an option. A Constitution of Venice was proposed i Parlament and put into action. Men from all the egdes of the land shall meet in Venice the 18. May 1452. The constitution of Venice was signed by Venetians and friends from abroad Constitution: http://imgur.com/JXXBOXh Despotate of Epirus Buyed the Corfu Islands and the Coastal City in North Epirus for 80 000$ the King of Epirus dont currently have the money but the land is now hes. Epirus now ownes Venice 70 000$ ( just write in your turn how much you pay each turn and i'll decrease and i'll take it away from the debt) payed this turn: 10 000$ to increase trade Venice builds two trading centers(one in Venice(city) and one on Crete). Plus 2 trading Ports(same areas) total Cost: 6 000$ Army: 18 000, Economy: 48 000$ Joseon The Korean armies' victories continue, with the attack on Taipei: The remaining 3,500 Taiwan troops are destroyed by the 9,200 Koreans, with Joseon losing 2800 troops and is left with 6400 soldiers. During the battle, the first prototypes of the Koreans' secret project are deployed: Inspired by European cannons and Chinese fireworks, the Joseon deploy a "Firework launcher" blasting the Formosan forces, however friendy fire was so high that no one can really say it's an advance. The Korean army's quality remains the same, however it has taken valuable steps to it's increase Seeing how Mameluks and Portugal are ignoring the Korean emissaries, Joseon instead looks to Castillian and Aragonese trade and offers the two kingdoms a trade agreement. Economy: 2,400 Military: 22,220 Despotate of Epirus Epirus , taking use of the Albanians in chameria, occupy chameria.Same goes with Aetolia where many Greeks are.Epirus also bans Turkic writing in Epirus and occupied lands.Also, massive genocide of both Turkic and gypsy peoples start.Epirus makes big money from the three main ports.(Corfu,Zakenthos,Arta) and makes a new tax,now every person in epirus pays the royal court a total of 100$ each.Epirus , also makes that in the occupied lads ( Chameria,Aetolia ).It starts a military research, cost 10.000 $ which will be done in 5 years,and will increase quality by 1 . Epirus builds fortifications and castles around the Turkic Border , worth of 20.000 $ . The Epirot Despot will pay a total of 10.000 $ for 8 turns worth the lands that they bought. ( Corfu and the coastal city in northern Epirus ) . Epirus at final, buys troops from the Western style ( mostly Pikemen and Swordsmen ) for 3.000 $ , - 1.600 in number. Army : around 78.000 Money - 23.000 $ (After the tax in Venice) Oirat Horde The walls are imrpoven within the borders. The horde recruits more soldiers to compensate the lost in Buryat war. We recruit 800 troops. An alliance proposal is accepted by the Uzbek Khanate, and Kara Del finally submits to vassalization. More comercial places are built. Treasure of the state: 40.000$. Army size: 24.000. ByzantiumCategory:ReDi The Eastern Roman empire, without having to worry about the Ottoman Empire threat, decides to sail to Cyprus and conquer it. They've sent 9.000 troops there. Byzantium also decided to build a huge trading port in Byzantium. They've also made 2.000 troops for 2.000$. Economy - 28.000$, Millitary 21.000. Golden Horde (Golden Horde's vassalization of Nogai isn't somehow shown in the map) Golden Horde invest for more troops, so now there's 5,000 troops total, but Horde lost a lot money in this invest. Horde's research is working and Printing Press should be researched in 1457 Chanate of Crimea Crimea decides that he is too weak for war with Grand Duchy of Lithuania so he continues preparing for this war and builds troops and naval army. He builds his first naval army (5 Transports, 4 War galleys). Also he builds fortifications, 2 ports, and calls 1000 troops with continuing of colonisation of ciscaucasians (-1000 troops) image of turn Economy - 9600$, Army - 24000 Oman Imamate Our fists ship make his first trip to alliance with the Kingdom of Yemen. All alliances are accepted. Started invasion of Bahrein and reached his capital. Economy 40.000. Soldiers 5.200 but recruited 1.000= 6.200 Sultanate of yemen sultanate of yemen talks with fartak leaders, and they accept to be annexed, from now on the south is yemen terrotory and the north is omani. also yemen halts its expansion into jysan and holds its position on occupied terrotory, we leave the other parts for hejaz to conquer as a gesture of friendship. yemen conscripts 1000 troops for 5000$ yemen receives 450$ from the ethiopian trade and pays 10000$ for 20 war galleys and 8 transport ships and 4 carracks. yemen also builds a huge inland trading post where only arabian countries are invited and can earn 500$ each turn for investing 1000$ once. yemen should earn from that and we invest in the indian trade where we earn 350$ each turn from it. we receive 50$ from the colonies resources yemen hosts a festival where citizens can enter freely. Economy 17850 Millitary 6700 Qty 5 will be 6 after 9 turns. navy- 24 carrack ships 20 war galleys 8 transport ships. would be a sea power within 8 turns (because it takes ten turns and each turn im investing alot in navy.) Total of 52 ships. relations with the citizens:great Ottoman Empire First what I do to close borders to Epirus when he don't stop murdering Gypsies and Turks. I build 5,000 trops for 5,000$. I sent to Karmanids 5,000 more trops and I take 2/3 of him lands 2.000 troops casulalities. I destroy all Karmanids army and I tell him to join Empire or I will continue occupying and murdering people. I declare war on Mamluk and help Venice in his Arfican conflict. I attack Synaj with 10.000 troops and 33 war Galleys and I need support with sea battle so I requesting Catille and Venice for help in attack. I set taxes wich I have 1.200$ per year. I also get 4.000$ from trading. I go with 6.000 my troops and 1.000 Wallachians to protect the borders near Morea. I annex Kastamona. I start constription program wich end at 1456 for 3.000$. Army - 47.000 Qty6 Economy - 35.200$ Most Serene Republic of Genoa Genoa wins $400 for his traiding centers and I build 2 trading ports for $3000 ( One in the sea of the Mediterranean and other in Cyprus). I attack Arezzo from Livorno with 3000 units. I build 200 troops for $1000 and I send it to Cyprus an army in peace .I ask help to Epirus. Two ships what I sent to Epirus come back to Genoa. I send two transports to my traiding centers in Genoa and Cyprus. Army: 11200 Economy: $41900 Timurid Empire The Timurids begin to assimilate into Arab/Persian culture and begin to leave its Mongol Heritage. Timurids begin to build up their Army We make some trade ports Army: 39000 quality 6. Economy: $38500 Cambodia $6000 economic increase due to farm production and trade. $5000 allocated to ship production, the rest goes into the reserve. During post war period, many troops are moved to the areas around the Ayutthaya border while the rest maintain order in the homeland and recently annexed Champa. Army: 9,500 Economy: 35,800 Mogulistan Khanate Next turn i finish whit the conquer of Kashmir, i start the construction of 10 trade centers a cost of 10.000$, later i constructs a deffensive line allong the border of oriats, and offer them again a pact of non-agresion, and, if theyy want, to join the raj alliance, and i recluit 3000 troops more a cost of 2000$, and i sent a ultimatum to Badakshan to be my vassal, and i sent diplomatics to Doughlats to Join the raj alliance, to have military and economic profits, and i earn 1000$ from taxes. Ecomony. 28,600 Military: 30,500 Bengal Sultanate I start whit the invasion of Orissa, and i sent 10 transports and 5 war galleries whit 5000 troops to Sumatra to conquer passai,( i have 8500 troops in the country) and i continue whit the naval program, 20 war galleries and 15 transports at cost of 4000$, and i recluit 3000 at cost of 2500$, and i construct 5 trade centers at cost of 5000$, and i earn 1500 from taxes and trade. In dipplomacy i offer Oriat horde and Nortern Yuan to join to Raj alliance, or al least an economic trade. Economy:25,200 Military: 16500 (5000 going to attack passai) Bahami Sultanate I start the construction of 5 trade centers and 5 ports at cost of 10,000$, and i continue whit my naval program, 20 war galleries and 10 transports, i lose 4000$, and i earn 1000$ from taxes and 400$ from trade. Economy:23,600 Military:10,000 Buryats I Build 1000 troops and use them to colonize northward in search of recources. Majapahit I start invade Sunda, build 2 trade ships and recruit 2.000 soldiers (total coast is 1000$). I start economic refor and start financing buildings (- 1000$, +100$ to taxes), and I start build trade center (1000$). Trade center in Makasar gives 100$. -3000 $ (now 1,000$) and 100 from trade and 400 about taxes (1,500$) Economy - 1,500 Military 14,000 ( 11,000 attacks Bali and Sunda) Oda clan Oda announces the defense doctrine of Japan: -use of coastal defenses: all clans bordering the sea must build fortifications to prevent foreign invasion. The price of these works are to be divided between all clans. These fortifications are useless against other clans, so there shouldn't be political problems. -rapid reaction force: Oda proposes that the lead of the reaction force should be given to a member of the Hojo Clan. This is a little clan, so nobody has to fear that the reaction force could be used for personal purpose. -major integration of the different clans: Oda proposes trade agreements to Imagawa, Takeda, Mori and Sogabe clans. Efforts to reduce customhouses and limits to trade are made. Oda propose also a marriage covenant to Imagawa. -propaganda and mobilitation: propaganda against Koreans continues, and preparations for possible mobilitation of all population are made. Oda hire 1000 soldiers and continue his conscription progam. Nobody lands in the west are annexed, saying that the inhabitants need protection from koreans. -technological advancement: emmisaries are sent to Portugal, Castille and Aragon to learn about gunpowder. They offer in exchange trade agreements and katanas ;) Economy 25,300$ Military 8300 England Guyanne is fully captured by English troops after the fall of Bordeaux. England now sends more reinforcements (4,000) to Normandy, advancing towards Brittanny and isolating it from the rest of France. 3,000 soldiers go out from Calais. The fleet is increased, but the home guard has to keep on the mainland, because there are rumors of Scottish attacks. Mamluk Sultanate After the coincidence when Mamluk troops met Venetian Troops,Mamluk Sultan calls 10 000 troops to join battle against Venice and 15 war galeys to protect the coastline.The other 10 000 troops will stop Ottomans croos the Hatay and crush them as possible.Men of all the ages of the land will meet at parlement in Venice at 18 May 1452. Economy 31000 Military: 21000 Milan Economy: Milan build another trade center and it propose a trade agreement with Venice. Production: Milan updrage its quality army. Diplomacy: Nothing Total cash: 46200$ Huron Expand to west and propose alliance with Iroquois, build trade center for trade with them and gain money. Kingdom of Denmark The royal navy is sent to blockade Oslo along with the royal army. 45 War Galleys, 10 transporters Qty 6, 2,000 troops Qty 6, are sent to Oslo to meet up with the Swedish Army and take Oslo and the rest of Norway. The combined force is 6000 men strong and takes the remaining Norwegian land (except from a few unarmed norwegian villages in the west) with 500 survivors (150 Danish, 350 Swedish) Oslo and Iceland are annexed into Denmark, with the rest of Norway (Except that couple of western villages) becoming Swedish. This boosts the Danish economy, land and leaves Norway with no military, but the good news ends there as 100 of the 150 bloodthirsty vikings desert and take 2 transporters with them. With the 4000$ looted and 1000$ more from the treasury, 5000 more soldiers are recruited. The king requests entry into the HRE one more time and warns that next time he may not be asking. Economy - 30000$ Military - 45 galleys 8 transporters Qty 6, 15000 soldiers Qty 6 Public relations - Good. http://i.imgur.com/jH1udP6.png?1 Sweden Sweden sends 2,050 troops on Norway on help of those 1,950 survivors Sweden also builds two trading ports, one on Åland and second on Gotland, costing 3,000$, and they build one trade city near Border of Novgorod, costing 1,500$ Sweden also buys soldiers with 15,000$, getting 15,000 soldiers. As sweden is getting some help from Denmark, they merge their army together, together of 6,000 troops which are able to defeat Norway's last soldiers Sweden also continue conquering Scandinavian mountains. Military - 20,350 soldiers, 19 war galleys Economy - 21,500$ Ethiopia The great and mighty empire of Ethiopia accepts the invitation to the Raj alliance and sends a special breed of goat to every leader in it. We also accept an alliance with Mali We also continue our swift occupation of Adal after defeating their army just across the border. i also send a request to Medri (non player) that says: if you don't join the empire of Ethiopia you will be next on our list and we will loot and burn all your cities. IF you join us we will leave everything intact and you will all be left in peace and prosperity will be brought to your people. Also if they join me the landlords can keep their lands (even the former king will receive a fair share). colonization westwards continues. money collected from tax and trade = 2000 Economy = 42000 Army = 10200. Mali Empire We ask to Ethiopia a alliance for share hole Africa. We gain more $2,000 in taxes and we gain $54 in the taxes in the trade between some countries in the north We create a new religion named ma' fashir a religion with very gods that the buil of the temples cust to us $2,000. We recruit mor 1,000 mans ($5,000) and we continue the reforms in our society that cust $1,000, now the classification of strates is abolish and all people are the same, we abolish escravature and death penality. We continue to facing the akon tribes in the mali expansion. Economy: $26,174 Army: 21,000 http://tfoe-map-game.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mali1452.png Vijayanagara Empire I continue whit my naval program, i build 20 war galleries and 10 transports at cost of 4000$, and i spent 5000$ more in 5 trade centers, and i recibe 1000$ from taxes and 1400 from trade and production, and whit my new navy i start a naval assault in the coasts of Mysore whit 5000 soldiers. Economy:26600 Military:25500 Duchy of Wurttemberg I colect $1200 of traiding centers, I send 2000 units to ocupe small states that limit with mecklemburg in west. I ask to Denmark join to the aliance that I have with sweden. Category:ReDi Turns Category:ReDi